walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Denial
'Denial '''is a recurring theme in ''The Walking Dead. It is the the action of declaring something to be untrue. In this case, it involves negating certain facts, even if they are supported by irrefutable evidence. It is a common theme in The Walking Dead, seen after the loss of a family member or close friend, or when a character chooses not to believe a horrific event has occurred. Occurrences Comic Series *Rick Grimes attempts to reason with Shane, who still believes military assistance was coming. (Issue 4, Issue 6) *Hershel Greene believes that those who are infected will one day be cured, and stores them in his barn. (Issue 11) *Tyreese is initially in denial about his daughter Julie reanimating, thinking she can be reasoned with. (Issue 15) *Rick denies the fact that his wife Lori slept with Shane for a long time before accepting it. (Comic Series) *Michonne Hawthorne denies the fact that she is talking to an imaginary person when Andrea and Rick questioned her. (Issue 53) *Sophia denied that her mother was dead and made herself believe Maggie was her mother. (Issue 53) TV Series *Shane Walsh continues making advances towards Lori Grimes after her husband Rick returns, and attempts to have sex with her in the CDC, believing they're still in a relationship. (TS-19) *Hershel Greene denies the fact that the zombies in his barn will never be revived. (Season 2) *The group denies the fact that Sophia Peletier may be dead, until her surprise appearance from Hershel's barn. (TV Series) *The Governor believes his daughter can be revived, having his advisor Milton Mamet study zombie reactions to see if there was a way to bring back their memories. (TV Series) *Lizzie Samuels is in denial about the walkers, believing that they are just different and misunderstood. (Season 4) *Dawn Lerner is in denial about help arriving. (Slabtown) *Rick Grimes and Ezekiel temporarily believe that a peaceful existence with the Saviors can be achieved if Alexandria and the Kingdom comply with their demands. (Season 7) Companion Series *Suzanne refuses the fact that her husband is undead and she lets him out of the bathroom and he bites her neck. (Flight 462) Video Game *Clementine denies Lee Everett's opinion of her parents being dead. (Determinant) (A New Day, Long Road Ahead) *Ben denies working with the bandits. (Long Road Ahead) *Kenny denies that his son will turn after being bitten. (Long Road Ahead) *Lee denies stealing from the Stranger. (Determinant) (No Time Left) *Dee denies stealing the supplies from Roman (Bonnie's Story) *Becca denies the dangers of going outside the Pitstop. (Shel's Story) *Clementine denies being Sarah's friend. (Determinant) (A House Divided, In Harm's Way, Amid The Ruins) *William Carver denies the possibility of Rebecca's baby being Alvin's. (A House Divided, In Harm's Way) *Some of the Howe's Hardware survivors deny their leader's true nature. (A House Divided, In Harm's Way) *Sarah denies that Carlos is dead. (Amid The Ruins) *Clementine can deny Jane's request for forgiveness. (Determinant) (No Going Back) *Marlon denies killing Brody, blaming Clementine. (Done Running) Dead Reckoning *Gary Taylor refuses the fact that his daughter is undead and blocks Shane Walsh from shooting her. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Summer denies that her parents are dead and later runs away. (Social Game) *Ed and Greg reveal that they had a hard time believing that the zombie apocalypse was actually happening. (Social Game) *Max denies that Nathan is dead, but later comes to terms with his death. (Social Game) Novel Series *Philip Blake never tells his brother Brian and Nick Parsons what happened between him and April Chalmers, attempting to forget the whole thing ever happened. (Rise of the Governor) *Lilly Caul denies that Austin Ballard has been bit and frantically searches the prison warden's office for something to help him. (The Fall of the Governor) *Lilly denies Tommy Dupree has been bitten. (Return to Woodbury) Category:Themes